Sebahattin Zaim/VP
Prof. Dr. Sabahattin Zaim iktisatçı. Hocaların hocası unvanıyla anılır. Ailesi zeamet sahibi olduğundan Zaim olarak anılır. 10 Aralık 2007 de saat 04.15 de 81 yaşında vefat etti. Zaim, evli ve 5 çocuk babasıydı. Hayatı 1926 yılında Osmanlı Devletinin Rumeli Vilayet-i Celilesine bağlı İştip kasabasında doğdu. Köken olarak tamamına yakını türk olan bir şehirde büyüdü.Babası tamamına yakını Türk olan şehirde yahudiyle ortaktı. Selçuklunun asil ailelerinin yerleştirldiği bir yerleşim yerinde yaşıyordu.http://groups.google.com/group/kailar Ailesi ile birlikte 1934'te İstanbul'a göç etti. Yüksek öğrenimini Ankara Ü. Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi İdari Şube kısmında (1947) tamamladı. Akademisyenliği 1953 tarihinde İstanbul Üniversitesi İktisat Fakültesi Sosyal Siyaset Kürsüsü'nde asistan oldu ve 40 yıl doktor, doçent, profesör ve kürsü başkanı olarak görev yaptı. Suudi Arabistan'daki Melik Abdülaziz Üniversitesi'nde misafir öğretim üyesi, Sakarya Üniversitesi''nde de İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi'nin kurucu dekanı olan Zaim, 1998 yılında emekli oldu. Zaim, 1997-1998 yıllarında YÖK üyeliği yaptı. Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan,Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül ve Saadet Partisi Genel Başkanı Prof.Dr. Numan KURTULMUŞ'un akademisyenliğinde Sebahattin Zaim Hoca'nın etkisi vardır. Diğer Çalışmaları * 1991-1994 yılları arasında Zaman Gazetesi'nde üst kurul üyeliği ve başkanlığı yaptı. * Samanyolu Televizyonu'nun kuruluşunda yönetim kurulunda bulundu. * 2003 yılında Uluslararası Saraybosna Üniversitesi'nin kurucu rektörlüğü görevini yürüttü. * 2006 yılında KÜÇÜK ÇEKMECE PROFESÖR DOKTOR SEBAHATTİN ZAİM LİSESİ ' ni yaptırdı. Aldığı Ödüller * 1990 yılında Türkiye Milli Kültür Vakfı tarafından Türk Milli Kültürüne Hizmet Şeref Ödülüne, * 1990 yılında İslam Kalkınma Bankası Dünya Ödülüne, * 1996 yılında Lariba Banking Los Angeles Ödülüne, * 2002 yılında MÜSİAD Üstün Hizmet Ödülüne, * 2003 yılında da Türkiye Yazarlar Birliği Hizmet Ödülüne layık görüldü. Kronolojik Özgeçmişi * İstanbul Fethiye, 16. İlkokul, 1937 * İstanbul Vefa Lisesi, Klasik Şube ( Latince İngilizce ), 1943 * Lisans : Ankara Üniversitesi, Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi, 1947 * Lisans : Ankara Üniversitesi, Hukuk Fakültesi, ( muadelet ), 1950 * Doktora: İstanbul Üniversitesi, İktisat Fakültesi,1955 * İstanbul ve Sakarya Üniversiteleri Emekli Öğretim Üyesi * Kuveyt Türk, Ö.F.K. Denetçisi Akademik Görevleri: 1. YÖK ( Yüksek Öğretim Kurulu Üyesi ), 1997-1998 2. Sakarya Üniversitesi İktisat Fakültesi Dekanı ve Öğretim üyesi 1993-1998 3 İstanbul Üniversitesi, İktisat Fakültesi, Öğretim Üyesi 1953-1993 4. Misafir Profesör: Melik Abdülaziz Üniversitesi, Mühendislik Fakültesi, Cidde Suudi Arabistan, 1980-1982, 5. Misafir Öğretim Üyesi: Batı Almanya, Münih Üniversitesi, 1963-1964 6. ABD CORNELL Üniversitesi Misafir Öğretim Üyeliği, 1955-1957 7. İstanbul Üniversitesi, İşletme Enstitüsü Öğretim Üyeliği 1973-1993 8. Bursa Uludağ Üniversitesi İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi, 1976-1986 9. Sakarya, Kadıköy, Işık Mühendislik Akademileri 10. Galatasaray Y. İktisat ve Ticaret Akademileri, 1967-1980 11. Türk İş Sendikacılık Koleji, Öğretim Üyeliği, 1965-1976 Ankara 12. İşçi-İşveren Seminerleri: Konferansları, 1955-1980 14. İslam Kalkınma Bankası Yöneticileri Seçme ve Değerlendirme Komitesinde parttime Müşavirlik, 1977-1978 15. İslam Konferansı (OIC), İslam Bankacılığı Temsilciliği, 1981-1982 16. Ankara, Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi Mütevelli Heyeti Üyeliği,1977-1979 17. Milletlerarası İslam Üniversitesi, Mütevelli Heyeti Üyeliği, İslamabad, Pakistan, 1985'ten beri devam ediyordu. 18. Milletlerarası Sarajevo Üniversitesi Kurucu Rektörlüğü, Saraybosna 2003-2004 Devlet Görevleri 1 Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi Yönetim Kurulu Üyeliği, 1975-1977 2 Türkiye Milli Birlik Komitesi Sosyal İlişkiler Sivil İşler Komitesi Başkanlığı, 1960-1961 3 İstanbul Maiyet Memurluğu, 4 Eyüp Kaymakamlığı, 5 Malatya'nın Kahta Kaymakamalığı, 6 Sinop'un Ayancık Kaymakamlığı, 7 Kastamonu'nun Abana İlçeleri Kaymakamlıkları, 1947-1953 İş Hayatı Tecrübeleri 1 Pancar Motor, Yönetim Kurulu Üyeliği, 1958-1963 2 Koç Holding İşçi İşveren Münasebetleri, 1966-1967 3 Anadolu Cam Sanayii A.Ş. Murakıplığı, 1975-1978 4 Uzel Traktör Sanayi Murakıplığı ve Yönetim Kurulu Üyeliği, 1977-1980 5 TÜMOSAN Yönetim Kurulu Üyeliği, 1977-1979 6 SOYTAŞ ve SOYTUR A.Ş. Yönetim Kurulu Başkanlığı, 1975-1980. 7 FAİSAL FİNANS KURUMU A.Ş. Yönetim Kurulu Başkan Vekili, 1998-2001 Sosyal Faaliyetleri 1 Milletlerarası Endüstri İlişkileri Cemiyeti, İsviçre. 2 A.B.D. Milletlerarası Endüstri İlişkileri Cemiyeti. 3 Milletlerarası Müslüman Sosyal Bilimadamları Cemiyeti, İndiana, A.B.D. 1977'den Beri 4 Milletlerarası İslam İktisatçıları Cemiyet Kurucu Üyesi, Leicester, U.K. 5 İlim Yayma Vakfı, Mütevelli Heyeti ve Kurucu Üyesi. 6 Türkiye Milli Kültür Vakfı Kurucu Üyesi. 7 Türkiye Aydınlar Vakfı Kurucu Üyesi. 8 İslami İlimler Araştırma Vakfı, Kurucu Üyesi. 9 Mülkiyeliler Birliği Üyesi, No.367. 10 Türkiye Yeşilay Cemiyeti, Üye No.6985. 11 Vefa Lisesi Mezunları Vakıf Kurucu Üyesi. Kitapları 1 Çalışma Ekonomisi, 1965, 1968, 1972, 1975, 1978, 1983, 1986, 1990, 1992, 1997. İ.Ü. İktisat Fakültesi Yayını, Filiz Kitapevi, İstanbul 10. Baskı. 2 Türkiye'nin Ücret ve Gelirler Siyaseti, Türkiye İşveren Konfederasyonu Yayın:28, 1974. 3 Bölge Şehir Planlaması Yönünden İstanbul Sanayi Bölgeleri, İstanbul Üniversitesi İktisat Fakültesi Yayın No:1781/304,1971. 4 Türkiye'nin Nüfus Meselesi, Boğaziçi Yayınları, No:13,1973. 5 İstanbul Mensucat Sanayiinin Bünyesi ve Ücretler, İstanbul Üniversitesi, İktisat Fakültesi, Yayın No:655/83, 1956, İstanbul. 6 İşletme İdaresi ve Moral ( İngilizce'den tercüme ) Roothlisberger, İşletme İdare Enstitüsü Yayını, 1960 ) 7 İslam, İnsan ve Ekonomi, Yeni Asya Yayınları, 1992, 1995, İstanbul. 8 Türk ve İslam Dünyası'nın Yeniden Yapılanması,Yeni Asya Yayınları, 1993, İstanbul, Nil Yayınları, 1997, İzmir. 9 Dünya İslam Ticaret Merkezi, Ankara, 1985. 10 Sabahattin Zaim'in Bütün Makaleleri, 3 Cilt, İşaret Yayınları, İST, 2005. Makaleleri 1 Türkiye'nin Milli Ücret Siyaseti, Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, İstanbul Üniversitesi, İktisat Fakültesi, Cilt 20, 1968. 2 İktisadi Devlet Teşebbüslerinde Prodüktivite ve Rantabilite, Sosyal ve Ekonomik Konferanslar Heyeti, 1968, Ankara. 3 Sanayileşmenin Türkiye'nin Sosyal ve İktisadi Gelişmesine Tesiri, Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, Yayın No: 1122/166, 1965, İstanbul. 4 Sanayileşme de Beşeri Faktör, Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, 1960, İstanbul. 5 Avrupa Ortak Pazarı ve Türkiye, Galatasaray Yüksek Ticaret Okulu Yayın No:3, 1970, İstanbul. 6 Türkiye'de Montaj Sanayinin İktisadi Yönü, Refik Şükrü Suvla'ya Armağan İçinde İstanbul Üniversitesi Yayın No: 1620/295, Sh.123 124, 1977, İstanbul. 7 Türkiye'de Toplu Sözleşme Düzeninin İktisadi ve Sosyal Sahadaki Tesirleri, İ.Ü. İktisat Fakültesi Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, İstanbul. 8 Çalışma Barışı, Fındıkoğlu'na Armağan İstanbul Üniversitesi Yayın No: Sh. 123124, 1977, İstanbul. 9 İslam Ülkeleri Arasında İktisadi İşbirliği İmkanları, Orhan Tuna'ya Armağan, Kitabında: Cilt; 31, Sh:5567, İstanbul. 10 Toplu Sözleşmelerde Değişken Ücret Uygulaması ( EŞELMOBİL ), İ.Ü. İktisat Fakültesi, Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, Cilt:3233, İstanbul, sh:143. 11 İşçi, İşveren Kuruluşlarının Sosyo Ekonomik Önemi, MESS Yayınları, No:94, 1985, İstanbul, Sh:87110. 12 SocioEconomic Problems Of Rapid Urbanization, " The Middle East City, Ancient and Tradations a Modern World", Paragon House Publishers, Newyork, 1987, Sh:305324. 13 Vakıflarımızın İktisadi ve Sosyal Açıdan Değerlendirilmesi, İstanbul Üniversitesi, İktisat Fak. Sosyal Siyaset Konferansları, Cilt:3738, İstanbul, 1992, Sh:18. 14 Integration of the Masses in the Development Process, Procceedings of Internatıonal Seminar on Development from Below, Magosa, KKTC, 1987 (İslam bankaları ile ilgili) 15 Mimar Sinan Döneminin İktisadi Durumu, VI. Vakıflar Haftası, Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü, 1998, Sh:4764. 16 "Modern Education In Turkey " Survey of Muslim Education: TURKEY IN THE Islamic Academy Cambridge U.K. p.p.:29.1985. 17 Türkiye'nin İktisadi Meselesi İç Borç Faiz Sarmalı, Yeni Türkiye Mecmuası. Ankara, 1999. 18 Türkiye'de Demokratik Rejimin İktisadi ve Sosyal Düzenlemesi, Yeni Türkiye Mecmuası.1999 Cenazesi Fatih Camii'ndeki cenaze namazına, Sabahattin Zaim'den eğitim almış Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül ve Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'dan başka Saadet Partisi Genel Başkanı Prof.Dr. Numan KURTULMUŞ, Maliye Bakanı Kemal Unakıtan, İstanbul Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanı Kadir Topbaş, Sanayi Ticaret eski Bakanı Ali Coşkun ile siyaset, eğitim ve ekonomi camiasının tanınmış simaları katıldı.http://www.dunyabulteni.net/news_detail.php?id=29253&uniq_id=1197663092 Namazdan sonra Marmara Üniversitesi İlahiyat Dekanı Raşid Küçük de bir konuşma yaptı. Konuşmanın ardından Sabahattin Zaim'in cenazesi, Edirnekapı Mezarlığı'ndaki aile kabristanına defnedildi. Kaynaklar * Rumeli Vilayet-i Celilesinin web sitesi. * Sebahattin Zaim Hakkında Hazırlanan Belgeseller Kategori:2007 yılında ölenler Kategori:YÖK Bakanlar Kurulu kontenjanı üyeleri